peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 February 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-24 ; Comments *Start of show: "Tonight dear beloved, marks our third of our programmes of world music. I've gone out of my way to choose things I have no idea how to pronounce". *This was the final pre-recorded show of international records from outside the UK / North America played in this programme, whilst Peel was in Russia. All tracks marked by brackets in italics denotes the country of origin of the artist. *Peel plays a Polish track from Madame called Dzień Narodzin, which translates as 'Birthday'. *Peel plays an Italian group called Pankow, whose album is titled in German and mixed by Adrian Sherwood. *Peel mentions that Laibach are not fascist despite promo pictures and videos that portray them as that. Sessions *Les Thugs #1. Recorded: 1987-11-08. Broadcast: 16 November 1987 *Laibach #1. Recorded: 1986-06-15. Broadcast: 24 June 1986 Tracklisting *Madame: Dzień Narodzin (7") Tonpress (Poland) *Go-Betweens: Spirit Of A Vampyre (LP - Tallulah) Beggars Banquet (Australia) *Les Thugs: Intro/Les Thugs/Little Kiddy (session) (France) *Rodopska Devoika: Nat Pat Hodam, Na Pat Pracham (I Make Clouds Of Dust With My Feet) (LP - The State Ensemble For Traditional Songs And Dances, Conductor Filip Koutev) Harmonia Mundi (Bulgaria) *Pankow: Touch - I'm Your Bastard (LP - Freheit Fuer Die Sklaven) Contempo (Italy) *Liliput: Split (7") Rough Trade (Switzerland) :(JP: 'I wonder what became of them') *Mighty Gabby: Jack (7") ICE (Barbados) *Dazibao: Allah El Watan El Malik (LP - Les Musiques De La Honte) V.I.S.A. (France) *Picky Picnic: My Toast Time (LP - Ha! Ha! Tarachine) Ata Tak (Japan) *Laibach: Live Is Life (session) (Yugoslavia) *Don Carlos: Hog And Goat (7") Observer (Jamaica) *Les Thugs: Legal Drugs (session) (France) *Vi: En Sløv Kniv I Brystet (LP - The Triumph Of Death) Loony Tunes (Denmark) *King Sunny Ade And His African Beats: Synchro System (LP - Synchro System) Island (Nigeria) *Flowerpornoes: Marlon Brando & Me (10" - Make Up) Scratch 'n' Sniff (Germany) *Kidorikko (きどりっこ): カオカオブクブク (12" - セレレガンスな愉しみ) Captain (Japan) :(JP: 'Well I bet you're thinking to yourself, old fatso played that at the wrong speed, but that's the way it's supposed to be') *Attanas: Joulupukki (7") Hätäapu (Finland) *Laibach: Krst (session) (Yugoslavia) *Mahlathini Nezintombi Zomgqashiyo And Makgona Tsohle Band: Maye Maye (LP - Amaqhawe Omgqashiyo) Gumba Gumba (South Africa) *Made In Poland: Nieskazitelna Twarz (7") Tonpress (Poland) *Les Thugs: About Your Life (session) (France) *Kleenex: Ü (7") Rough Trade (Switzerland) *Armia: Na Ulice (v/a LP - Jak Punk To Punk) Tonpress (Poland) *Qujila: レイン・ダンス (12" - 砂の子供) Switch Corporation (Japan) *Laibach: Plodna Zemlja (session) (Yugoslavia) *Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares: Prïtourïtze Planinata (Chant From The Thracian Plain With Orchestra) (7" - Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares) 4AD (Bulgaria) *Les Thugs: Bulgarian Blues (session) (France) *Buy Off The Bar: Commie Come Back (LP - It's Up To Billy) Ediesta (Netherlands) *Tangerine Dream: Phaedra (LP - Phaedra) Virgin (Germany) '#'' Tracks marked '''# on File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9597XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-0x-xx peel Feb Mar 1988.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:57:42 *2) 1:33:48 (1:03:41-1:08:29) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from SB638, SB643, SB644 and SB648 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9597/1) *2) Mediafire Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes